Not So Innocent
by death834
Summary: This is my first DracoGinny fic...I hope it’s good...it's also AU so yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sure me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **This fic isn't gonna be nearly as long as my other one. I am writing this fic as a favor to a friend (right Amanda? lol) So please don't expect it to be long. It shouldn't be any longer than 10 chapters because I am gonna work on making my chapters longer. Also, before I start, this takes place in Harry, Ron and Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts, which means Ginny is in her 6th year. Yes, Ginny is in this one. The major pairing in this fic is Draco/Ginny with mentions of Ron/Hermione. This is my first (and probably only) Draco/Ginny fic so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Anyways, that's a long enough author's note so here's my first chapter of my new fic.

**Chapter 1**

"Ginny, get out of bed! We're gonna be late!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs. The Weasley's only daughter was still asleep in her room. They had to be at the train station in less than an hour and she still hadn't gotten up out of bed yet. The truth was, she hadn't done a lot of moving in the last few days. Her body ached and anytime she would do a lot of moving, her muscles and bones would start to hurt and she would have to lie back down.

She lazily opened her eyes and blinked. She looked at her alarm clock. 10:10. It's a good thing that she had her trunk already packed. She carefully got out of bed, slipped into her slippers and walked downstairs. The whole Weasley family (excluding Bill, Charlie and Percy) were sitting at the table along with Harry and Hermione. Harry had stayed at their house all summer and Hermione had came 2 weeks ago after her trip to Berlin with her parents. Ginny was the only one still in her pajamas.

"Morning sleepy head," Harry said.

"Morning," Ginny replied, sitting in the only vacant chair next to Hermione. Everyone ate breakfast relatively fast so that they could make it to the train station. When they actually arrived at the train station, it was 10:58. They had two minutes before the train was going to leave. They all hurried through the barrier and onto the train to find a compartment. They found an empty compartment at the very back of the train and they got up to the window to wave goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. With a toot of the train's whistle, it was off.

About 10 minutes into the train ride, Ron and Hermione had to go and attend to their prefect duties. Harry decided to go and look for Dean, Seamus and Neville, leaving Ginny in the compartment all by herself.

"Finally some peace," Ginny thought to herself just as the compartment door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny drawled, noticing Crabbe and Goyle behind Malfoy. Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to leave and walked into the compartment. Sitting next to Ginny, he put his hand on her knee and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"I missed you," Draco said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Missed you too," Ginny said, looking out the window.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Draco asked, moving closer to Ginny and kissing her cheek.

"Nothing," Ginny responded, continuing to look out the window. Draco pulled Ginny into his lap.

"C'mon baby, you can tell me," Draco said, pouting.

"I'm fine, really," Ginny said, moving so that she was straddling Draco's hips. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Draco flicked his tongue over Ginny's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Ginny opened her mouth, allowing Draco's tongue to explore her mouth while she massaged his tongue with hers. After 5 minutes of kissing, Ginny broke the kiss.

"I really missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. Thankfully you were able to sneak out and see me a few times over the summer," Draco said, as Ginny got up and sat next to Draco, resting her head on his chest. Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist secure and protectively.

"Me too," she responded, kissing Draco's neck before closing her eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep. 10 minutes before they were due to arrive at school, there was a knock on the compartment door and Hermione walked in. Draco had fallen asleep too.

"Guys, wake up. We should be arriving in 10 minutes," Hermione said, not shocked to see Ginny and Draco curled up asleep.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said, waking up. Draco looked up and seen Hermione standing there.

"Listen Granger," he drawled. "Don't tell anyone about this or…"

"Don't worry, Malfoy. Who do you think helped Ginny sneak out to see you over the summer? I knew about you two already. That's why when Ron said he was gonna go and get Ginny, I told him that I would go instead. I knew Ron would freak if he seen the two of you," Hermione said.

"Ok, thanks Hermione. Tell Ron I'll be down in a minute," Ginny said, standing up. Hermione nodded and walked off.

"You told her about us?" Draco asked, not angry, but sounding slightly disappointed.

"Draco, I had to. If I didn't tell her, I never would have gotten to see you this summer. Trust me, Hermione's not gonna tell anyone. I tell her everything, and I mean everything, and she's never once repeated anything that I told her. We can trust her. She might not like you, but she's my best friend," Ginny said truthfully.

"Ok, as long as she doesn't say anything," Draco said.

"She won't," Ginny said. "Well, I better be going before my brother comes looking for me." She put her hands around Draco's neck and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"See you later," he said, as she walked out of the compartment and looked for Ron, Harry and Hermione. Draco waited a few minutes before walking out of the compartment and going to sit with his other "friends". Truthfully, he hated them. He wouldn't even consider them friends. They don't understand him like Ginny does. That's why he was so happy when he and Ginny started going out at the beginning of the summer. He felt like with Ginny, he could tell her anything and everything. They would talk for hours about nothing at all and the letters they wrote each other over the summer were two pieces of parchment. He felt that Ginny was the only one that truly understood him. The only thing that he didn't like about his relationship with Ginny, was that it had to be kept secret. For her sake and his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sure me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **Sorry that the first chapter was short but I came to the conclusion that if I ever wanted to get chapters up for this fic, I should make them short or else I might be 3 months getting one chapter done, so sorry that they are so short. Please don't send me a review complaining about how short the chapters are! Thanks to those who reviewed.

Chapter 2 

"Your attention please," Professor McGonagall said, tapping her goblet with her spoon. Professor Dumbledore rose and began his usual speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'm glad to see that you are all back with us safely," Dumbledore said, getting into his normal speech about the forbidden forest being off limits, you know, the usual.

"I heard that there are gonna be dances held every second Friday night this year," Harry said.

"I hope not," Ron said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"I can't dance for shit," Ron replied.

"Well, I'll teach you then," Hermione said, grinning.

"Alright," Ron said. "But don't get mad at me if I step on your feet." Hermione and Ron both laughed.

"Also, myself and the other professors have decided to hold a dance every second Friday night. We've been noticing a lot of tension and competition between the houses, so we thought that this would be a good way to loosen the tension between you. The dances will be for students in 4th year and above. Feel free to bring someone as your date," Dumbledore said. "I am also glad to announce this year's Head Girl and Boy. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Congratulations both of you. Now, tuck in." Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and clarified her suspicions; Draco was looking back at her. He nodded his head towards the door and then got up and walked out.

"Guys, I'm not feeling too well," Ginny told Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I think I'm just gonna go up to the dorm and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and congratulations Hermione," Ginny then got up and walked out. Draco was waiting right outside the door.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I think we should tell people about our relationship," Draco said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, since there's gonna be dances regularly now, I think it would be a good idea so people don't get freaked out if they see us dancing or whatever. Cause I'm not gonna be going to the dances unless I go with you. And I'm sure that Pansy will be hounding me to go to the dances with her, but if she knows that I have a girlfriend, she won't be," Draco answered.

"Well, that's ok with me, but just let me tell my brother before we tell anyone else. I think he should know first," Ginny said.

"He's gonna be really mad," Draco said.

"Just lemme talk to him. I'm sure that if I explain everything to him, he'll understand," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He leaned in and kissed her briefly before she pulled away. "I better go before Ron comes. I told him, Harry and Hermione that I was sick and was going up to my dorm and I don't want him to come out looking for me and seeing me with you."

"Ok. I'll see you later then," Draco said, kissing her once again before she let go of him.

"Oh, and congratulations on becoming Head Boy," Ginny said, running upstairs to her dorm. She changed into her pajama's, but she wasn't really tired. She sat on her bed, thinking about what she was going to tell Ron and trying to imagine how he was gonna react, which she thought was kind of stupid cause she knew he was gonna be upset and probably ready to kill Draco.

Later on that night, Ginny got up her courage to go and tell Ron about Draco. She walked to the boys dorm, her "speech" running through her head. When she reached the door, she noticed that it was ajar. Looking between the cracks, she noticed that the only people in the dorm were Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on Ron's bed, making out (**A/N: **Ron and Hermione go out, btw) and looking like they were getting ready to go further, but since there clothes was still on, Ginny pushed open the door. Ron stopped kissing Hermione and looked in the direction of the door.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt you guys but Ron, I need to talk to you. It's really important," Ginny said, before Ron got a chance to tell her to go away.

"Can't it wait?" Ron asked, looking from Ginny to Hermione.

"It's ok Ron. I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said, kissing Ron, then getting up and walking to the door. "Night Ron. Ginny." Hermione walked to her new Head Girl dorm that she shared with Draco. Ginny walked into the boys dorm and sat next to Ron on his bed.

"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked, wondering what could be so important.

"Ok, you can't get mad at me. Promise?" Ginny started.

"Gin, I could never get mad at you. Just tell me. What's up?" Ron asked.

"You see…the thing is…I…well…"

"Just spit it out Gin," Ron said, but he didn't sound mad.

"Well, I go out with Draco, and I have since the beginning of the summer," Ginny said, looking at Ron, scanning Ron's eyes for him to explode, but it didn't happen.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? Ferret Boy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…Please don't be mad Ron," Ginny repeated.

"I'm not mad Ginny, but if he ever hurts you, come and tell me and he'll regret it," Ron said.

"So, you're not mad? You don't wanna kill him for going out with me or anything?" Ginny asked, not believing that Ron was being so calm about this.

"No, I'm not mad. And I'll only kill him if he hurts you," Ron stated blandly. Ginny grabbed Ron into a big hug.

"Thanks Ron," Ginny said.

"For what?"

"For approving of me and Draco."

"Gin, you don't need my approval," Ron said, seriously.

"But I just wanted to make sure you were cool with me dating him."

"Yeah, I'm cool with it."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go to bed. Night Ron," Ginny said, kissing Ron on the cheek and walking to her dorm. It had went better than she thought.

The next morning Ginny woke up smiling, which was the first time since the summer. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. She got into the shower and got dressed. She put on a bit of make-up and went downstairs. Ron and Harry were just going out through the portrait when Ginny got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey guys, wait up," Ginny called. Ron and Harry turn around and wait for her. When she caught up to them, they walked to the Great Hall together.

"So, Ron told me that you are going out with Malfoy," Harry said to Ginny as they were going down the last flight of stairs to the Great Hall.

"Yeah," was Ginny's only reply.

"I didn't know that you liked him," Harry said.

"Yeah. We've been going out since the beginning of the summer," Ginny said.

"Oh, that's cool then," Harry said, feeling slightly jealous. As they were getting ready to enter the Great Hall, Ginny heard someone calling her name. She looked in that direction and seen Draco walking up to her. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him over.

"I told Ron about us and he's ok with it," Ginny said, excitedly. Draco smiled and kissed Ginny gently on the lips.

"Ok, so now we can tell other people?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded. "That's good, because I was tired of keeping it a secret."

Harry walked in the Great Hall, Ginny following him. When Draco started to follow Ginny, Ron stopped him and held him against the wall.

"Listen Malfoy, I'm fine with you going out with my sister because you make her happy, but I promise you, no guarantee you, that if you hurt her in any way at all, I'll be after your ass so fast. Got that?" Ron said, defensively.

"Listen Ron, I'm not gonna hurt Ginny. She's the only person about this hole that can make me smile and feel happy," Draco said, not sounding like himself at all.

"Well, just remember…wait, did you just call me Ron?" Ron asked, looking at Draco.

"Yeah, well, I figured that we might as well call each other by our first names. And I'm not saying that we have to be best friends either, but I just think it would be more civil if we called each other by our first names cause I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you around," Draco responded. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and get some breakfast."

Draco walked in the Great Hall, leaving Ron standing in the hallway, dumfounded at the way Draco responded. And did he really call him Ron?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm getting a lot more reviews for this fic than the other ones.

**Chapter 3**

Later that evening, after all their classes, Ginny was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione came in and sat next to her.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said. "What's up?"

"Draco wanted me to come and ask you to meet him in our dorm," Hermione said, starting to walk up to the guys dorm, to see Ron no doubt.

"Alright, thanks Hermione," Ginny said, getting up and walking to the dorm that Hermione and Draco shared. When she was almost there, she realized that she didn't know the password. Luckily, when she rounded the corner, Draco was standing with his back against the wall outside the door, waiting for her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said, walking up to him and kissing him briefly. "You wanted to see me?"

"Well, I was bored and I wanted to see you. I knew that I wouldn't be allowed in your common room so I thought it would be better if you came here. And Hermione was going there anyways," Draco said. He said the password and they walked inside.

"So, what did you want to do?" Ginny asked Draco, sitting on the couch next to him.

"I dunno. You can decide," Draco responded.

"Well, we haven't talked in a really long time," Ginny said. So they spent the next little while just talking. Ginny laid her head on Draco's chest and he began running his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes silence, Draco spoke.

"I used to cut," he said. Ginny looked up at him shocked and surprised.

"What?"

"A few years ago. My dad started beating my mum and then my mum started taking drugs to get rid of the pain. Then when dad found out, he started beating her more and then he started to drink. A lot. I just couldn't take it, so I started to cut. That's why I always wear long shirts. So no one can see my scars," Draco said, looking down.

"Oh Draco," Ginny wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't cut anymore though. I stopped cutting when we started going out. Cause you made me happy and I didn't need to cut to take away the pain I was feeling," Draco said, knowing that she was wondering if he still cut or not.

"Can I see them?" Ginny asked, looking seriously at Draco. Draco slowly rolled up his sleeves and reveals about 20 cut marks on each of his arms (A/N: 20 per arm, so 40 in all). She gasps at the sight, then embraces him in a tight hug.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Draco said, breaking the firm grip that she had on him.

"It's ok, I'm just glad that you told me," Ginny said, comfortingly.

"So, what did you want to do now?" Draco asked, changing the subject hopefully to prevent her from asking him any questions.

"Well, I know what I want to do," Ginny said, winking at Draco.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Draco asked her, not wanting to hurt her or rush her into anything.

"Positive," she replied.

"You're a virgin right?"

"Yes," Ginny said, taking Draco's hand and walked up to his dorm. She sat on his bed and took off her shoes and socks as he took off his. He then sat next to her on the bed and kissed her tenderly on the lips. As she tickled his lip, asking permission to go further, she reached for the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. He deepened the kiss, caressing her cheek and then moving to unbutton her shirt too.

Once Ginny had Draco's shirt off, she began to roam her hands over his perfectly tanned and toned body. As he was sliding her shirt and bra off over her shoulders, she started to nibble on his ear, tickling his ear lobe and in turn making him laugh.

Draco discarded his and Ginny's tops in a pile on the floor. He then stood up and undone his belt, sliding his pants off, revealing black silk boxers. Ginny followed his lead and took off her skirt, revealing to him a lime green string bikini. Draco began to massage Ginny's breasts as she ran her fingers along the brim of his boxers, teasing him a little bit before sliding her fingers under the elastic and sliding them off in one quick motion. She then looked down and smiled, obviously pleased with "what Draco had to offer" (A/N: notice the quotations).

She began stroking his cock with her index finger down his full length, making him shiver with excitement. She then bent down, taking him in her mouth, flicking her tongue around the tip and then up his full length. As she continued, he leaned back with pure pleasure, arching his back, causing Ginny to deep-throat him, something that he had not expected her to do. He came within seconds of this.

"Are you sure you haven't done that before?" Draco asked as Ginny lifted her head, wiping her mouth. "Because that was pure fucking ecstasy."

"Nope. I guess it just comes naturally," Ginny said, giggling. Then she kissed Draco, allowing him to taste himself in her mouth. Draco gently turned Ginny over so that he was on top of her and his shaft was at her opening.

"This is gonna hurt at first, but I promise it gets better. But I wanna ask you one more time. Are you sure you wanna do this. I don't wanna pressure you into anything you don't wanna do. I mean, I can wait if…," Draco started, but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm sure I'm ready. I wanna do this. Honestly," she said. Draco nodded and gently pushed into her. He was expecting her to yelp in pain, or bite her lip, but when she didn't show any sign of pain, he continued, pushing farther. Still nothing. He pushed in all the way and then back out. Still nothing, except a slight moan of pleasure. Draco shrugged off the fact that she didn't wince in pain and continued with his thursts, gaining a steady rhythm. Ginny began to arch her back off the bed, pushing Draco farther inside her.

An hour later, Ginny and Draco were laying side by side, the blankets covered in a sticky mess. Ginny was facing Draco, smiling.

"That was amazing," Ginny said.

"You were great too," Draco responded, but he still couldn't help wondering if Ginny really has had sex before. Because normally, the female should have showed a small sign of pain, and there should have been blood, but in this case, there was neither pain nor blood.

"Well, I should go back to the Gryffindor common room, it's getting late," Ginny said, sitting up on the bed and started putting her clothes back on.

"Why don't you just stay here for the night? None of the teachers check on us here so you wouldn't get in trouble," Draco said.

"But I don't have any night clothes with me," Ginny said. "And I don't sleep nude."

"You can borrow a pair of my boxers and a shirt if you want," Draco said, trying to convince her to stay. "Or you can get a lead of something from Hermione."

"Alright, I'll stay. One of your T-shirts and boxers is fine," Ginny said. Draco went to his trunk and pulled out boxers and a t-shirt for him and one for Ginny. They both got dressed and climbed into bed. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and Ginny laid her head on his chest.

"Don't ever leave me Draco," Ginny said.

"I won't if you won't," he replied, kissing her atop her head. They both fell asleep, wrapped up in each others warmth.

Draco woke up the next morning with Ginny's arm over his chest, her red hair laying delicately over her face. He kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes.

"Morning baby," he said.

"Morning," Ginny replied groggily.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, better than I have in a while," Ginny replied, kissing Draco.

"Well, we should go and get some breakfast," Draco said, grabbing a clean uniform out of his trunk.

"I have to go up to my dorm and get some clothes first," Ginny said, realizing that she didn't have a uniform with her. She and Draco headed down the stairs. Hermione was sitting on the couch. She looked back when she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Ginny, what are you doing here? And wearing Draco's clothes? Did you stay here all night?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," was Ginny's only response.

Hermione then turned to Draco. "You know, we can get in trouble if anyone ever found out that Ginny was here. She's not allowed to stay in the Head dorms," Hermione said, just as Ron walked down from her room, without his shirt on none the less.

"Hermione, do you know where I put my shirt last night? I can't seem to find it," Ron said, then, noticing Ginny and Draco standing there, his eyes grew wide.

"Ginny, what the hell do you think you are doing here? And why the fuck are you wearing Malfoy's clothes?" Ron asked in a big brother kind of way.

"The same thing you are doing here. I stayed here last night with Draco," Ginny stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one breaking the rules, eh Hermione?" Draco said smugly. Hermione blushed.

"Ok, you caught me, but I can't help it. Just because I'm in a different dorm, doesn't mean that I can't spend time with my boyfriend," Hermione said, walking over to Ron and wrapping her arms around his naked torso. Ron's body was toned from Quidditch.

"Alright, well, I won't tell if you won't," Draco said.

"Fine with me," Hermione said, then turning to Ron, she said, "Your shirt is in on the bathroom floor." Ron went upstairs to get his shirt.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall," Ginny said, going upstairs to get changed.

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter wasn't long, but for what comes up next, I wanna put it in another chapter and I promise that the other chapter will be longer


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm getting a lot more reviews for this fic than the other ones. Like the title says, this chapter takes place a week later. Cause I didn't want to put in them getting into the routine of being back in school and stuff like that. Also, most of this chapter will be a bit confusing, but it will all be explained in the next chapter.

Chapter 4 – A week later (for the sake of the story, it's Wednesday) 

At the Great Hall that morning, the school was buzzing with rumors of the first school dance being this week.

"Oh, I hope it is this week," Ginny said, excitedly.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"Well, I don't," Ron said flattly.

"Ron, you always have such a negative attitude. I told you I could teach you how to dance. Tell you what, every night this week, starting tonight, we'll take an hour and I will show you how to dance. Sound ok to you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. That's an extra hour a night I get to spend with you," Ron said, kissing Hermione briefly on the lips. Hermione smiled.

"That was really cute Ron," Ginny said.

"I try," Ron responded, smiling broadly.

Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. "I have noticed that there have been rumors going around about when the first school dance will be. I would like to confirm that the first school dance will be held this coming Friday. And as I said at the beginning of the year, feel free to bring a date or dance partner. Now, tuck in," Dumbledore said, sitting back down.

Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table and smiled at Draco, who smiled back.

"Gin, can I ask you something?" Harry asked, tapping Ginny on the shoulder.

"Sure Harry, what is it?" Ginny said, looking at him.

"Would you save a dance for me?" he asked.

"Of course Harry," Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek, then giggling.

They finished the rest of their meal in silence.

Ginny was sitting in Potions class. It was her first class of the morning and she was starting to fall asleep. She had spent the night in Draco's dorm again, and she hadn't got much sleep (if you know what I mean, lol). She had just put her head on her desk when she got a sharp pain in her stomach. She felt like she was going to puke. She immediately raised her hand.

"Put your hand down Mrs. Weasley," Snape said, in a disgusted voice. He had seen her dozing off.

"Please Professor. I don't feel very well," Ginny pleaded.

"You feel well enough to fall asleep in my class," Snape said.

"Professor, I need to use the bathroom or I'm gonna be sick on your floor," Ginny said, putting her hand over her stomach.

"Fine, you may leave, but do not return to my class," Snape barked. Ginny didn't care that she wasn't allowed back in class. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door and to the back. She just made it into the nearest stall before she got sick. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and began to stand, but then fell back on the floor and got sick again. She knew that something was wrong. She got up again and wiped her mouth. When she felt that she was able to move, she went to Professor McGonagall's classroom. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 7th years had Transfiguration, so Ginny knew she could find Hermione there.

She knocked on the door and asked to speak to Hermione. When Hermione came to the door, Ginny hauled her aside and broke down into tears.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, putting her arm comfortingly around her.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, but not here," Ginny said. They both walked up to the Head Boy/Girl dorm and sat down on the couch. Once Ginny had stopped crying, Hermione asked her to explain.

"'Mione, I think I'm pregnant," Ginny said, another tear escaping her eye.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Ginny said.

"Well, what makes you so sure?" Hermione asked.

"I just got really sick in the bathroom. I've been feeling a bit nauseous for a few days and I'm late coming on," Ginny said. Hermione was the only one that Ginny felt comfortable talking to about things like this. Hermione always seemed to understand everything that she was going through, and though Ginny doubted that Hermione knew what she was going through this time, she still felt the most comfortable talking to her.

"Well, did you go to Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked. "Because she would be able to do a pregnancy test on you to find out for sure."

"Actually, I have two Muggle pregnancy tests in my trunk," Ginny said.

"Why two?"

"I was hoping you would take one with me. I mean, I know you aren't pregnant, but I would feel better if you took one with me."

"Of course I will but like you said, I'm not pregnant even though the test will come out positive," Hermione said.

"How is that possible? And how do you know that the test will come out positive if you know that you aren't pregnant?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I'm on the pill," Hermione said. "And if you take a pregnancy test while on the pill, the test will come out positive."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Is the pill effective?"

"Yeah. It's effectiveness is over 90. You know, if you aren't pregnant, you should consider going on the pill. Especially if you plan on staying in the dorm with Draco a lot," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, I think I should too, but right now…I need to take the test to find out for sure," Ginny said with a sigh. Ginny went up to her dorm and got the two pregnancy tests from the bottom of her trunk and brought them back to the Head Girl/Boy dorm. She sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"Alright, well, we might as well get this done and over with," Ginny said. She and Hermione walked upstairs and took the tests. Then, 10 minutes later, they checked the tests. Like Hermione said, hers turned up positive because of the pill, but, to Ginny's dismay, Ginny's test came back positive as well. Ginny sat on the counter, staring at the pregnancy test that she held in her hands.

"Gin, what's wrong? This shouldn't have been a big shock if you thought that you were pregnant in the first place," Hermione said.

"It's not the fact that I'm pregnant," Ginny said, starting to sob. "What if Draco's not the father." Ginny looked at Hermione, tears freely flowing down her cheeks now. Hermione understood exactly what Ginny meant and embraced her.

"Gin, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Draco will be the father."

"Hermione, Draco and I only had sex a week ago, and these tests can't tell if you are pregnant until about 6 weeks after you're pregnant," Ginny said, burying her face in Hermione's shoulder.

"Gin," Hermione said, patting the younger girl's back. "It's going to be ok."

"Hermione, I'm only 16. How am I going to be able to handle a child? And I can't care for a baby and go to school at the same time. Hermione, what am I going to do? Mum's gonna kill me," Ginny said, continuing to sob into Hermione's shoulder.

"I think you should go to Dumbledore and talk to him about it," Hermione stated.

"Will you come with me?" Ginny asked, looking up at Hermione.

"Of course. What are best friends for?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Hermione helped Ginny to Dumbledore's wing. Hermione said the password to the stone gargoyle (Every Flavor Beans) and she and Ginny walked up the steps. Hermione knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice from behind the door. As they entered the office, Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down. "Well, what can I do for you two ladies?"

"Umm…," Ginny started, but she couldn't continue.

"Professor, let's just say that hypothetically, a 6th year student happened to find out that she was pregnant. What would happen?" Hermione asked.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "that student would have to come to me personally and let me know before I could help them. But I would talk to them one-on-one and explain to them all the options that are available, but each case is different. It would depend on the person and there situation Mrs. Granger."

"It's me, Professor," Ginny said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I thought so. Mrs. Granger, I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your classes." Hermione nodded and walked out. Dumbledore puled his chair closer to his desk.

"Now, Mrs. Weasley," Dumbledore said. Whenever he talked, he sounded sympathetic and caring, which made Ginny feel much better. "When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Earlier today," Ginny said. "I've been feeling sick most of the week."

"Have you seen Madame Pomfrey?"

"No. At first I just thought that it was a flu, but then I took a Muggle pregnancy test and it said that I was pregnant," Ginny said, looking down, feeling ashamed.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's ok. This is not the first time this has happened, and I'm sure it will not be the last. In fact, pregnancy at Hogwarts has increased drastically within the last 5 years," Dumbledore said. "In fact, I've have been thinking about putting in a program to increase the awareness of this kind of situation. In Muggle high schools, they have courses related to this kind of thing, like Sex Ed., Family Living, Human Dynamics etc., and I feel that it's time we put one of these into place at Hogwarts. What do you think Mrs. Weasley?"

"I think it would be a good idea," Ginny said. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now, back to you," Dumbledore said, getting back on topic. "I think that you should go and see Madame Pomfrey so she can perform another pregnancy test on you, using magic of course, and then if the results turn out that you are pregnant, I will ask that you, and the father, assuming he attends Hogwarts, come to my office and then we will discuss your situation further and discuss options available."

"Thank you Professor, I'll go and see her now," Ginny said. She smiled and walked out. She walked down to the hospital wing alone (since Hermione went back to class). There was no one else in the hospital wing so Ginny got to see Madame Pomfrey right away. Madame Pomfrey asked her what was wrong, and when Ginny told her that she thought she was pregnant, Madame Pomfrey immediately done some tests and checks on Ginny.

"Well Mrs. Weasley, as I suspected, you're about 6 weeks pregnant," Madame Pomfrey said. "And it's procedure to ask this, do you know who the father is?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Who?" Madame Pomfrey asked, just doing her job, not trying to be nosey.

"Ron," Ginny said.

**A/N: **I know I said this chapter was gonna be longer. Well it is longer, but not much longer. I wanted to leave it on a sort of cliffhanger. And I thought that was a good spot to end the chapter. I promise that the whole Ron thing will be explained in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**Chapter Warning: This chapter contains incest. Don't like it, don't read it. I just needed to warn you.**

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm getting a lot more reviews for this fic than the other ones.

Chapter 5 

Madame Pomfrey just looked at Ginny with an unbelievable expression.

"Do you mean your brother Ron," Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"You do know that that's illegal, right Mrs. Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"It's not the way that it may seem Madame Pomfrey," Ginny said, defending herself.

"Whatever you do is your own business, Mrs. Weasley. You're free to go." Ginny got off the table and went back to the Head Boy/Girl dorm (Draco and Hermione had given her the password). She sat on the couch, waiting for Draco, Hermione and possibly Ron, to come back from classes. How was she going to tell Draco that she was pregnant and her baby wasn't his? After all, she had told him that she was a virgin! And how was she gonna tell Ron that she was pregnant and the baby was his? She had a lot of explaining to do. Just then, Draco, Hermione, and to her delight, Ron walked in. Good, she thought, I'll only have to explain this once.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Ron asked, sitting next to her. She was relieved that Hermione didn't mention anything to them. "Do you feel ok?" Draco sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong baby?" Draco asked.

"I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you are going to take it, either of you," Ginny said, looking back and forth between her brother and her boyfriend.

"Well, just tell us. I'm sure we can handle it," Ron said.

"Ok, well, here goes," Ginny said, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Both Draco and Ron gasped. Draco looked excited, but also a little worried.

"That's great Ginny," Draco said. "But how can I be a father at 17?"

"You don't need to worry about it Draco, you aren't the father," Ginny said, looking anywhere but at Draco or Ron.

"What!" Draco said, in more of an exclamation than a question. "Well, who is?"

"Ron," Ginny said, avoiding Ron's stare.

"Ginny, that's impossible. In order for me to be the father, we would have had to sleep together. You can't just pick who you want the father to be," Ron said, as if explaining it to a child.

"Ron, I know. I'm not a child. And we did sleep together," Ginny said.

"When?" Ron asked. So Ginny explained to him.

**Flashback (Ginny's P.O.V)**

**July 31st**

We had just finished celebrating Harry's 17th birthday. Mum and Dad had long gone to bed when Fred and George had taken the alcohol out. Hermione and I only had a few drinks but all the boys got totally drunk. Hermione and I walked upstairs to my room, which we were sharing. We both changed into our PJ's. I lied down on the bed that I had made up on the floor (because Hermione was sleeping in my bed). Hermione looked down at me.

"Gin, are you sure you don't want to switch spots. I feel really bad about kicking you out of your bed. I can sleep on the floor," she said.

"I'm sure 'Mione," I said.

"Gin, I think you should sleep up here," she said, getting up out of my bed and standing next to me.

"No Hermione, it's ok, honestly," I said, trying to get Hermione to get back into bed, but she lied down on the floor next to me.

"If you don't sleep in that bed, we are both sleeping on the floor," she said, laughing.

"Alright, fine, I give up," I said, getting up and getting in my bed. "Happy now?"

"Very," Hermione said smiling. "Night Gin."

"Night 'Mione."

I had just drifted off to sleep when I heard the bedroom door open and someone stand in the doorway. Hermione was out cold. The person at the door walked in and got into bed with me. I realized that it was Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Get out, I'm trying to sleep," I said.

"C'mon 'Mione, you know you want me in here," Ron slurred. He was drunk and his breath smelled so bad.

"Ron, Hermione's on the floor, we switched spots for tonight. If you wanna sleep with her, go down on the floor," I said, trying to get him up off my bed.

"Yeah right 'Mione," he said. Then, he did something that he never should have. He kissed me! I could taste the alcohol on his breath. I pushed him off.

"Honestly Ron, it's me, Ginny. Hermione is on the floor," I repeated. He didn't believe me. Either that, or he was too drunk to listen. He continued to kiss me, more passionately this time. As he kissed me, he reached down and slipped his hand underneath my tank top and slipped it off. I kept repeating to him that I wasn't Hermione and that he shouldn't be doing this, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept going farther.

Before I knew it, all of my clothes were off and he was wearing only his boxers.

"Ron, you're a sick pig," I said, pushing him.

"You know you like it 'Mione, so don't deny it," Ron said, kicking off his boxer and placing his hands on my breasts, massaging them. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan, it felt so good. I just gave up on telling him that I wasn't Hermione, he wasn't listening to me anyway. And whenever I tried to push him off, he just kept coming back for more.

"See, I knew you liked it. Just relax," he said and then he started to trail kissed down my neck and body until he came to my clit. I was wet from excitement. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I wasn't even thinking that it was Ron who was pleasing me. Then he done something very unexpected. He ran his tongue along my opening and then he came back up and kissed me.

It didn't taste like it did before. It tasted awful. Then I realized why and I had to prevent myself from gagging. Then he moved back down my body and that's when I noticed he was rock hard. I knew what he was about to do, and it scared me that my brother was going to be the one to take my virginity. He lined his shaft up with my opening and pushed in, a little harder than I thought and I had to bite my bottom lip to prevent myself from screaming out in pain. Was it normal for it to hurt this much during your first time? I felt my virginity drain away from me, along with my innocence.

He pulled out and pushed back in, getting a rhythm going. My lips felt wet. When I licked them, I realized that I had punctured the skin when I had bitten my lip and blood was covering my bottom lip. With every thrust that Ron made, the pain began to go away, and pleasure took it's place.

"You're so fucking tight Hermione," Ron said, continuing his thrusting. He pushed in as far as he could go and I moaned out in pure ecstasy. I was surprised that Hermione hadn't awoken by now. Then I felt something so unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I felt a warm gush of liquids flow inside me. I knew what this must have meant, Ron came. I climaxed and came only seconds after.

He pulled out and lied next to me. He kissed me once more before grabbing his clothes and leaving. I quickly dressed and then got back in bed. I was in so much pain, physically and emotionally. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**End Flashback (Normal P.O.V)**

Both Draco and Ron sat with their mouths open when she finished her recall of that night. Ron was on the verge of tears. He couldn't believe how badly he had hurt his sister.

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I don't know how you've been able to keep this a secret from me. You should have told me. I was drunk, and I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that right?" Ron asked, moving closer to Ginny and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know Ron. It was an accident. You were drunk and you didn't know what you were doing," Ginny said.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Ron asked.

"Because I knew you would be mad. I was hoping that I would never have to tell you. I wasn't expecting to get pregnant," Ginny said. "But now I am, and this is so fucked up. My brother is the father of my child." Ginny cried in Ron's arms. Draco had slipped out of the common room unnoticed.

"It's ok Ginny. I'm here for you. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I did this to you," Ron said sympathetically.

"I love you Ron," Ginny said.

"I love you too Gin."

Ron held Ginny in his arms. He didn't know what else to do. Ginny eventually stopped crying.

"Ron, how am I gonna tell mum?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, we're in this together now. We'll tell her together," Ron said comfortingly.

"I almost forgot. We have to go and talk to Dumbledore about what we are going to do with the baby. He said that he would talk to us both about it," Ginny told Ron.

"Alright, well, I don't have a class now, so did you want to go and talk to him about it now?"

"Ok. Let's get this done and over with."

Ginny and Ron walked to Dumbledore's office together. Both were scared out of their wits what Dumbledore was going to say when he found out that Ron was the father. To their relief, he was understanding and he didn't even question it.

"Well, as you both know, there are a few options," Dumbledore said.

"Like?" Ron asked.

"Patience Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, smiling. "First, there is abortion. This is when the mother decides that she does not want the baby and does not want to go through the pain of childbirth. This option is taken mostly by mothers who do not know who the father of her baby is, a single mother who has no way to support the baby, or a mother who feels that she is too young to deal with having a child."

"That's cruel," Ginny said. "Who in their sick mind would want to do that to a child? Kill them before they even get a chance at life."

"Now Mrs. Weasley, you shouldn't judge other people's decisions. In some situations, this is the best option. Since you obviously do not want an abortion, there is also adoption. You can go through the childbirth and when your baby is born, it can be put up for adoption so that another couple who wants a child but can't have one themselves, will be able to care for your child. This option is for people who think abortion is wrong, but feel that they cannot care for the child themselves."

"I don't think I like that one either," Ginny said. "Are there any others?"

"Well, you could always keep the baby and either quit school or try to find a way to take care of your baby and also keep up with school. But I should tell you, people who chose this option normally plan to stay in school and take care of their baby too, but after a few weeks, they find it too hard and normally quit school. And I'm not telling you this to discourage you from it, I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well, the last one sounds the best to me," Ginny said. "I think it's best if I talk to my mom before I make a decision though."

"That's a good idea Mrs. Weasley. If you would rather talk to your mum about this in person, I can arrange for you and Mr. Weasley to be excused from the rest of your classes today so you can go home to talk to her about it," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor," Ginny and Ron said.

"I will have the train pick you up in 20 minutes, but you have to return to school tonight." Ron and Ginny both agreed and headed out. They went to tell Hermione and Draco where they were going and when they will be back. Ginny kissed Draco and Ron kissed Hermione. Biding them good-bye, Ron and Ginny walked to Hogsmeade to catch the train and return to the burrow. Dumbledore had sent an owl telling Mrs. Weasley that Ron and Ginny would be returning home and to meet them at the train station.

When the train pulled in to platform 9¾, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them, confused expressions on their faces, that immediately turned to joy when they seen their children. As they got off the train, Mrs. Weasley ran over to hug and kiss them.

"Oh my babies are home," she said with excitement. One more than you know, Ginny thought.

"Hi mum," Ginny and Ron both said.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you guys home and not in school?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Umm, can we wait to talk about it at home?" Ginny asked.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them to the car. They didn't bring trunks or anything since they would be returning to school later that night. The drive to the burrow was pretty quiet. A scattered question was asked her or there, but nothing major. Ginny fell asleep about 10 minutes into the ride and woke about 15 minutes before they got home. Once everyone was inside, Mrs. Weasley put on some tea and put a plate of biscuits on the table.

"So," Mrs. Weasley started. "What is it that you needed to talk to us about? When Dumbledore sent an owl earlier today, we thought one of you might be sick or hurt."

"Well, you see mum," Ron said, but Ginny cut him off.

"Mum, the reason we're home is because…I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley's mouth dropped, and then she started to laugh. "I must be losing my mind. I just thought you said that you were pregnant."

"I did mum," Ginny said. Then her mum done something very unexpected. She smiled; she looked happy. She ran over and gave Ginny a big hug.

"Congratulations sweetie," she said.

"Thanks mum. I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction," Ginny said honestly.

"I'm going to have a grandchild, of course I'm happy."

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about," Ginny said, looking directly at her mother. Mrs. Weasley just looked at her daughter, waiting for her to continue.

"You see, there's a reason Ron is home with me too," Ginny said. "He's the father." There was silence except for the sound of Mrs. Weasley hitting the floor.

"MUM!" Ginny screamed, kneeling down next to her mother. "Mum, wake up!" Ginny lifted her mother's head off the floor and rested it in her lap. Ron got a wet cloth and placed it over his mother's forehead. A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley opened her eyes. She seen Ron and became instantly furious.

"RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HELL, IT'S NOT EVEN LEGAL!" Mrs. Weasley fumed.

"Mum, calm down. Lemme explain," Ginny said. "It's not what you think. He was drunk and he thought that I was Hermione."

"DRUNK? YOU WERE DRUNK? SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVEN DRINK?" Mrs. Weasley continued. "AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT YOUR SISTER WAS HERMIONE?"

"Mum, please just hear us out," Ron said, handing his mother a cup of tea, which she immediately drank from.

"It was kind of my fault too," Ginny confessed.

"How was it your fault?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron just looked at Ginny.

"I didn't really try to stop him. Well, I did, but I could have done more. The only thing I done to stop him was tell him that I wasn't Hermione and pushed him away a couple of times," Ginny said.

"That should have been clue enough," Mrs. Weasley argued. Then she rounded on Ron. "When you get home for Christmas holidays, you're grounded. And if I ever hear of you doing something so stupid and irresponsible again, I will have your head. Understand Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes mum," Ron said, looking down.

"Well, now that we have that settled, the real reason we came home is to decide what I am going to do with the baby," Ginny said.

"Well, you'll be keeping it of course," Mrs. Weasley said without even discussing it.

"Mum, Dumbledore said that most girls who keep their baby end up quitting school, and I don't want to do that," Ginny said.

"Well, those other girls probably didn't have a mum willing to watch their baby while they were in school. But you do," Mrs. Weasley said.

**A/N: **Two chapters the one time! Woohoo! Yay me! Anyways, as always Read 'n' Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm getting a lot more reviews for this fic than the other ones. Also, just to make sure no one got confused about this, even though Ginny is pregnant with Ron's baby, she still goes out with Draco and Ron still goes out with Hermione. That's not going to change. It's just that Ron is going to be more brotherly and caring for her (not that he didn't care about her before).

Chapter 6 

Ginny hugged her mom.

"Seriously mum? You'd do that?"

"Yes, but, only if you come home on the weekends and holidays to take care of it. I'll take care of it while you are in school though," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, you are the best!" Ginny said, hugging her mother once again.

"I try my best," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Ginny back. "You guys should soon be heading back to school." Ginny and Ron nodded, then they Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked back to Hogwarts.

They went to Dumbledore's office to tell him what Mrs. Weasley had said.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, gleefully. He dismissed them after giving them a bit more information.

They walked to the Head Boy/Girl dorm. Hermione was sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for them, but Draco was no where to be seen.

"Well, how did it go?" Hermione asked, before Ron and Ginny even got a chance to sit down.

"It went better than I thought it would," Ginny said, sitting in an arm chair next to the fire. Ron sat next to Hermione interlocked their fingers.

"Well, that's good then. So, what are you going to do with the baby when it's born?" Hermione asked, wanting to know all the details.

"Well, mum said that while I am in school, she will take care of it, but when I'm not in school, like weekends and holidays and stuff, I will go home and take care of it," Ginny said, looking around. She noticed that Draco wasn't there. "Where's Draco?"

"He's up in his room. He's been up there for a while. Ever since you left," Hermione said.

"I better go upstairs and tell him I'm back," Ginny said, walking upstairs.

"Did you still want me to show you how to dance?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron nodded. Hermione flicked her wand and music played softly. She took Ron's hand and showed him how to dance.

Ginny walked in to Draco's room. He was sitting on the floor with his back against his bed, facing away from Ginny.

"Hey baby, I'm back," Ginny said, walking over and sitting on his bed. He didn't respond. She looked down to kiss him when she seen the shiny blade rested against his arm. "Draco, what are you doing?" She got off the bed and sat down next to him.

"I can't take this, Ginny! I can't take you leaving me," he said, still holding the blade against his arm.

"What? I'm not leaving you. Why would you think I was leaving you?" Ginny asked, placing her hand on Draco's cheek and taking the blade from his hand. He didn't refuse to give her the knife.

"Well, you're having a baby for Ron. You're going to start going out with him aren't you?" Draco asked.

"Of course not, baby. Ron's my brother," Ginny said, lightly kissing him. "And besides, I love you. I could never leave you. You're the only one I've ever felt this way about before. That probably sounds kinda stupid because I'm only 16, but I really do love you Draco Malfoy. And nothing, not even me having a baby will change that."

"You're not leaving me then?" Draco asked.

"Of course not! And you shouldn't be hurting yourself either," Ginny responded.

"I know. I'm gonna stop. I love you Gin," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Ginny, kissing her lovingly.

"I love you too, Draco," Ginny said. They both just sat on the floor, locked in each others embrace. About 15 minutes later, Ginny broke the hug.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said, standing and helping Draco up. "I just think that we should soon go to bed."

Draco yawned. "I think you're right."

"Night Draco," Ginny said, kissing him and walking to the door.

"Stay with me tonight?" Draco asked.

Ginny smiled. "Sure, just let me go upstairs and get some clothes." Ginny went to her dorm and changed into some night clothes and got some clothes for the next morning too. She walked back to the Head Boy/Girl dorm and up to Draco's room. Draco was already in bed waiting for her. She crawled into bed with him and snuggled up next to him.

"Night baby," she said, kissing him.

"Night," Draco said, kissing back.

The next day, after classes were over for the day, Ginny didn't feel like sitting around so she decided to go for a walk around the grounds. While she was walking around the lake, she seen Harry leaving the Quidditch pitch and walk towards her.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Gin. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nothing really. Just finished Quidditch practice. Mind if I walk with you?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head and Harry started to walk with her. "So, Ron told me that you were pregnant."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He told me everything in Potions this morning, and I have to admit, I was a bit grossed out with it at first," Harry admitted.

"I was expecting that sort of reaction. I think most people are gonna feel the same way," Ginny said.

"Well, it's your life. And people can judge you all they want, but their opinions don't really mean anything as long as you are happy with your life. If I were you, I wouldn't worry about what other people thought of me. Plus, most people will probably just judge you on the fact that it's Ron's baby and they won't know the full story. You don't need to listen to them," Harry said.

Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks Harry. And you're right. It is my life."

"Well Gin, I told Hermione that I would meet her in the library to work on our Potions assignment. Talk to you later," Harry said, running towards the castle. As he disappeared through the door, Ginny thought that it was time she started heading back as well.

As she was walking back to the Gryffindor common room, she suddenly felt sick. She ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied her stomach.

I'm never going to get used to this, Ginny thought to herself as she walked back up to the Gryffindor common room.

Friday night, about an hour before the dance, Ginny was in Hermione's room trying to find something that she could wear to the dance.

"While I was on vacay with my parents in Paris, I bought this really cute jeans and top that I think will look so cute on you," Hermione said, looking in her trunk and then taking out a pair of blue bellbottom jeans with a flower belt and a light blue top with flare arms. "And I have some hoop earrings that will go with them too if you want to borrow them."

"Thanks so much Hermione. All my clothes is so plain and boring and I want to look nice, cause God only knows when I will be this skinny again," Ginny said, laughing slightly and changing into the clothes Hermione just handed her. She didn't mind changing in front of Hermione cause they do it all the time, after all, they are best friends. (A/N: Don't get grossed out. It's not as if they are naked. She's still wearing underwear and a bra)

She then put in the hoop earrings and Hermione put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail.

"Gin, you look awesome," Hermione said. "Those clothes look better on you than they do on me." Hermione was wearing the same thing as Ginny only her jeans were a faded blue and her top was a white tank top.

"Thanks Hermione, you look great too," Ginny said, fixing her make-up while Hermione fixed hers. They both walked down to the Great Hall. Ron and Draco were waiting outside for them, and when they arrived, the boys took their hands and lead them inside. The guys were wearing normal teenage guy clothes (picture it however you want) The lights in the Great Hall were dimmed and the ceiling was enchanted so that it showed a clear night sky, the moon illuminating the hall. The platform where the professors normally sit had been transformed into a stage and the 4 house tables had been replaced by smaller 6-seater ones.

The Wicked Witch Trio were playing a more upbeat song. Draco and Ginny took no time in getting on the dance floor. Ron, however, needed a bit more coaxing from Hermione.

"Ron, c'mon. No one is gonna laugh at you. Plus, you done excellent when I was showing you how to dance. And fast dancing is the easiest. You just move with the music," Hermione said, trying to convince him to dance with her.

"Maybe later," Ron said, taking a drink from his punch.

"Ron, I don't wanna spend the whole dance just sitting here," Hermione said. "Pretend we're back in the dorm and it's only me in the room."

"Alright," Ron said, finally getting up. Hermione half-walked, half-dragged Ron to the dance floor and they began to dance. Ron had his hands on Hermione's hips and she had her arms wrapped around Ron's neck. They were grinding on the dance floor, perfectly in-time with the music. Ginny noticed them and how good Ron was doing. She signaled for Draco to look.

"Hermione must be a good dance teacher to get Ron dancing like that," Draco said, laughing. Ginny playfully punched him as they continued to dance. When the song changed to a slow song, Ron immediately went to sit down, but Hermione grabbed his arm before he could.

"C'mon Ron. You've already been dancing. Slow dancing is no different," Hermione said. Ron, not wanting another argument, just gave in and danced with Hermione. Draco and Ginny danced too.

At the end of the night, as the last slow song played, Ginny walked up to Harry. He was sitting at a table all by himself. He looked so depressed.

"Hey Harry. I promised you a dance," Ginny said, taking his hand. He smiled and got up. They shared a dance.

"You're a good dancer," Harry said, making small talk rather than an awkward silence.

"Thanks, so are you," Ginny replied, smiling.

"So, you really like Draco, huh?" Harry asked, stilling feeling a bit jealous.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, as long as your happy. And I know it's a little late for this, but I've had a crush on you for a while and I was planning on asking you out this year, but you've found someone you're happy with. And besides, Draco can probably give you more than I can," Harry said.

"Aww, Harry. I'm sure you know that I used to have a crush on you too, but you're right. I have found someone that makes me happy," Ginny said.

Then Dumbledore spoke. "Well, I have to say that this was a very good idea. I also feel safe to say that it will be a regular thing. And I would just like to wish the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams good luck for tomorrow's Quidditch match. Good night."

Once the dance was over, Ginny went back to the Head Boy/Girl dorm with Draco. Hermione and Ron had left the dance early so they could "do something more fun". But thankfully when Draco and Ginny went upstairs, Hermione and Ron were already asleep. Draco and Ginny crawled into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Ron had woken early to get in some extra practice before the match. It was perfect conditions for Quidditch; the sun wasn't too bright, it wasn't raining or snowing, and there was no wind to blow them off course.

As the game was getting ready to start, the stands began to fill. (A/N: Draco was standing with the Slytherins). Ginny and Hermione were waving their red and gold flags as both teams walked onto the pitch and mounted their brooms. Madame Hooch threw the Quaffle and they were off.

The first hour of the game went excellent. Gryffindor were in the lead 90-30 and the weather conditions hadn't worsened. As Ron blocked the Quaffle from entering the hoop, one of the Ravenclaw beaters sent a bludger straight at Ron. The bludger collided with Ron's head. He immediately fell off his broom about 50 feet from above and landed hard on the ground. Professor Dumbledore immediately left the stands and went down to the pitch.

"RON!" Ginny screamed and ran down the steps and out onto the pitch. Hermione followed close behind her. Draco noticed Ginny running and he also ran towards Ron. Ginny fell next to Ron and lifted his head into her lap.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing," Draco said, gently picking Ron up and carrying him to the hospital wing. McGonagall got on the loudspeaker and announced that the game was cancelled. Once Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore got Ron to the hospital wing, they put him on a bed and called Madame Pomfrey to look at him. She done a few checks on him and then looked at the three with a worried expression on her face.

"It doesn't look good," she stated grimly, turning back to Ron and continuing testing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm getting a lot more reviews for this fic than the other ones. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: For my fic, Sirius isn't dead, but he is gone into hiding again and is RESTRICTED (by Dumbledore) from being contacted by anyone or having contact to anyone.

Chapter 7 

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny demanded.

"He's in a coma. The bludger knocked him out and him hitting the ground didn't help," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Well, can't you do something to wake him up? You're a Medi-Witch, you should know some sort of spell to wake him up," Ginny asked, getting frantic.

"Comatose is something that we feel that should be left and undisturbed with magic. It's one of the only things that we do the Muggle way," Madame Pomfrey said.

"So, you can't do anything?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid not," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Well, what's gonna happen to my brother?" Ginny asked.

"Most coma patients end up waking up within a few days. If he hasn't awaken in a week well," Madame Pomfrey said, but stopped short.

"If he hasn't awaken in a week what?" Ginny demanded.

"It's likely he won't wake up at all. And if he does, he'll never be the same again," Madame Pomfrey informed her, then went to a small room at the back of the hospital wing.

Ginny took Ron's hand and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "Ron, you can't die! You just can't! You're only 17! Ron, please wake up!" Ginny said, crying. Draco put a comforting arm around Ginny but she slapped it away.

"Ginny baby, I'm sure Ron is gonna be ok. He's really strong. He'll pull through," Draco said, trying to comfort her.

"And what if he don't? What am I going to do then?"

Dumbledore, who had been standing there watching the entire time, walked over to Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't slap it away.

"Professor, what am I going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I think we should get in contact with your parents and let them know what has happened," Dumbledore said. Ginny nodded slightly and followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing and up to his office. Once there, Dumbledore got in contact with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through the Floo Network and told them what had happened. Molly was all in a panic and Arthur was trying very unsuccessfully to calm her down. Dumbledore suggested that they get to Hogwarts as soon as possible to be with their son. And that's exactly what they did. Within 10 minutes the Weasleys had Apparated to Hogsmeade and ran the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, they wasted no time in getting to the hospital and to their son's side. Dumbledore and Ginny had already returned and were sitting next to Ron's bed along with Hermione, Draco and now Harry.

"Oh my poor baby," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting next to Ron and taking his hand. Tears were steaming down her face and she was red from running. Mr. Weasley stood next to his wife with his hand on her shoulder, smoothing her hair as she spoke to Ron.

"Is he going to be ok?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, but Harry could tell that he wasn't so sure. There was just something about the way he looked at him. A single tear ran down Harry's cheek as he held Ginny close and put a comforting arm around Hermione, who were both crying as well.

"So, what can we do?" Mr. Weasley asked Madame Pomfrey as she returned.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do right now. All we can do is just hang tight and wait for him to come to on his own," she answered. So everyone just sat there, waiting, watching intently. It was well after midnight before another word was spoke.

"Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Draco, it's after midnight. You should all head upstairs and go to bed. You still have class tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, there is no way that I'm going to class. Not until Ron wakes up," Ginny said.

"Me either," Hermione and Harry agreed.

"I'm staying with Ginny," Draco said.

"All of you, upstairs now! You all have class in the morning and not another word from either of you, understood?" Mrs. Weasley said, raising her voice to show that she was serious. Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Draco went upstairs without another word, but none of them had a pleasant look on their face. When they got up to the Head Boy/Girl dorm, Ginny immediately went up to Draco's room and sat on his bed. Instinctively, he followed her.

When he walked in his room, she was sitting on the bed crying. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"Draco, he can't die. He just can't."

"Gin, I'm sure that Pomfrey isn't going to let that happen. I'm sure she'll do something to keep him alive," Draco said, comforting her. He eventually got her to get some rest.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the common room, Harry and Hermione were in a similar situation. Hermione was devastated that Ron may never wake up and she may never get to be with him again. Harry comforted her as best he could and she eventually gave in to Harry.

The next week, Ginny, Harry and Hermione (along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) spent all the time they could in the hospital wing with Ron. Ginny was taking it really hard. Mrs. Weasley had to force her to leave every night, assuring her that he would still be there in the morning. Little did either of them know that Ron's life was ticking away very quickly.

One night, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone to get something to eat, Ginny was sitting alone next to Ron. She was holding his hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Suddenly, she felt his fingers move. At first, she thought that she might have just been imagining things, having been cooped up so long, but then, his fingers moved again. She looked at him solemnly.

"Ron, I'm here. Please wake up," Ginny said. Ron clenched her hand in his and then he opened his eyes. Ginny could tell that he was still weak, but she couldn't help but be excited.

"Gin," Ron said, very lowly.

"Ron, wait until everyone hears that you are awake. They are gonna be so excited," Ginny said, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Gin, I'm too weak to go on. I can't hold on any longer," Ron said, sounding out of breath.

Ginny took Ron's hand and put it on her stomach. "Ron, what about your baby, OUR baby? You can't leave me Ron. I love you. I can't make it without you."

"Consider Draco the father. He could provide better for it anyway. He has a lot more money than I do. So just consider him the father," Ron said.

"Ron, I can't do that," Ginny said, grasping Ron's hand tighter.

"Yes Ginny, please. Tell everyone that I love them and I'll miss them. I'll be watching them from heaven," Ron said, leaning up and kissing Ginny briefly on the lips (in a brotherly kiss) before falling back against the pillow and closing his eyes permanently.

"Ron, no! You can't leave us!" Ginny said, slightly yelling, tears freely falling from her eyes. At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just coming back from eating.

"Ginny sweetie what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny just continued to cry, not hearing her mother. Mrs. Weasley took Ron's hand. It was deathly cold in her hand.

"Arthur, go get Poppy," Molly said. Arthur done what his wife had asked him and in no time, Madame Pomfrey was next to Ron.

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but Ron has passed away," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I know, he told me he couldn't hold on any more," Ginny said in a very quiet, timid voice.

"What? He woke up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, right before he…" her voice trailed off.

"What did he say to you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"He said that he was too weak to hold on anymore and that I should consider Draco the father of the baby if he wants to be," she responded.

"Did he say anything else sweetie?" Arthur asked his only daughter.

"He told me to tell everyone that he loves them and will miss them," Ginny said, beginning to cry again.

At that point, Mrs. Weasley couldn't hold out any longer. She began to cry and her daughter embraced her as they cried together over the lost of their beloved brother and son. Around 10 minutes later, Harry, Hermione and Draco all came downstairs in their pajamas and robes. Hermione and Harry were both rubbing their eyes. Draco on the other hand looked like he had been awake the entire time.

"Gin, what's wrong? Dumbledore told us to come down to the hospital wing right away," Hermione said, walking over to Ginny.

Ginny ran the rest of the way to Hermione and embraced her tightly. "He's gone 'Mione," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"What!" Hermione said, feeling like she just got hit in the face with a baseball bat. She went over to his bedside and took his hand. To her disappointment and disbelief, his hand was a stiff as a board and freezing cold. "No! He didn't deserve it!" Harry and Draco, figuring out what had happened, walked over to both the girls. Draco held Ginny close and whispered softly into her ear that he was here for her and everything was going to be ok. Harry hugged Hermione and just cried along with her. He never knew what it was like to lose someone so close to him. Of course he had lost his parents, but since he was only a baby, he didn't remember them at all. It took him a long time to face the fact that one of his best friends was gone and that he was never going to see him again; never be able to wake Ron up at night when he (Harry) couldn't sleep; never be able to have late night private conversations like they used to. But most importantly, never have Ron be there when he needed him.

That night, the hospital wing was filled with sadness and sorrow. The soft, gentle cries of the females and the hushed tones of the males trying to comfort them was the only noises heard from the halls of the school. That night, nothing seemed to matter to those in the hospital wing, but the loved one laying motionless in the bed next to them.

**A/N: **I am really sorry for taking so long, but I was working a lot and I had exams to study for and such. I also had temporary writer's block when writing this chapter. I'm going to try to keep up with it from now on though since I am out for the summer and now have a better job with better hours. As always READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm getting a lot more reviews for this fic than the other ones.

Chapter 8 

**AFTER RON'S FUNERAL** (about 2 days after. I didn't wanna put in the really sappy stuff)

The moon shone brightly in through the upper window of the dorm. The soft moonlight illuminated the soft, pale complexion of a girl sitting on a window seat, looking off in the distance. Ginny Weasley had been sitting there for quite some time. She had been going there every evening since Ron's accident, thinking about everything that has happened to her in the past month. She had found out that she was pregnant and that Ron was the father of her child; Ron had gotten into a Quidditch accident and been put in a coma, then died a week later. She didn't know how she was coping, but the main thing was that she was coping. Somehow. Of course she felt empty inside, but she still had the rest of her family behind her, Harry, Hermione and of course she still had Draco.

As she was thinking about all this, she remembered what Ron had told her. "Consider Draco the father." She could hear him saying it to her in her head as if he was standing right beside her. "Ron, I can't do it. I can't ask him to be the father," Ginny said out loud, secretly praying that somehow, Ron would be able to talk back to her. Tell her that everything was ok and that he was fine up in heaven. She knew she was being ridiculous, hoping for such things, but she couldn't help it.

There was a soft knock on the wall beside her. "Gin, it's after 1 o'clock. You should come downstairs and go to bed." Draco walked up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny put her hand on his and turned around to face him.

"Draco, I need to talk to you about something," Ginny said, looking Draco directly in the eyes.

"Anything babe, but let's go downstairs to our room first," Draco said, taking Ginny's hand and walking downstairs with her.

"Draco, I don't know what I'm going to do with the baby when it's born," Ginny said, not wanting to come directly out and ask Draco to take the father role.

"What do you mean? You aren't going to keep it?"

"I'm not sure what I am going to do."

"Gin, you should keep it. Ron would want you to. And then whenever you look at the baby, you will know that a part of Ron is always with you," Draco said.

"But a baby has a lot of responsibilities that go along with it. It's an awful lot for one person to handle."

"Why would you be the only one caring for it? I'm gonna be here to help you. And so will Harry and Hermione," Draco said.

"Well Draco, Ron told me before he left that, if you wanted to of course, you could adopt the baby and consider it yours. You obviously don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

"Gin, you know I'd love to. I've never had a little brother or sister to help take care of and this is gonna be a new experience for me. It will help me determine if I want my own kids. Of course I'll help you take care of the baby."

"But Draco, I just don't want you to feel obligated to help me," Ginny said. "This is something I want you to agree to on your own will."

"Honestly Gin, it's ok. I'd love to help you," Draco said.

"Oh Draco," Ginny said, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Gin, I'm always gonna be here for you. Don't ever think different," Draco said, rubbing the small of Ginny's back with one hands and rubbing her hair with the other.

"I love you Draco," Ginny said timidly.

"I love you too Ginny," Draco responded, leaning down and kissing Ginny softly.

Over the next 4 months, Ginny had been starting to really show. She had received a lot of weird looks from her fellow classmates and such. Whenever she and Draco would walk down the hallway holding hands, all the Slytherin's would glare at them. But she was getting used to it now; it didn't bother her anymore.

Ginny had been going home most weekends like she told her mom that she was going to do. Draco had went with her a few times. Draco would sleep in Ginny's room because Ginny always wanted to sleep in Ron's bed. His bedroom hadn't been touched by anyone. It had been left the exact same way he left it.

One day, in Ginny's 6th month of pregnancy, Draco went to his dorm to see Ginny crying softly on his bed. She had her head in her hands, weeping. Draco walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Gin, what's wrong?" he asked, tipping her head towards him so he could wipe her tears away.

"I just realized that I don't have anything that I need for the baby. I don't have a crib or anything like that," Ginny said. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Ginny, you aren't a horrible mother. You know that. Besides, you could always use your wand to get everything that you need," Draco stated.

"Yes, but I wanted to get everything the Muggle way. Shopping is a lot more fun. But I can't afford to get the baby everything it needs. Oh Draco, how am I going to manage?" Ginny asked, burying her face in Draco's shirt.

"Ginny, shh….it's ok. If you want, tomorrow me and you can go out shopping for everything that you will need for the baby. And don't worry about the cost. I will pay for everything," Draco said, trying to comfort her and assure her that everything was going to be ok.

"No Draco, you can't pay for everything. I'll just have to magic the things I need. And besides, you're a guy and guys hate shopping. It's ok, honestly. I think the hormones are getting to me," Ginny said, laughing slightly.

Draco bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Gin, I said I'll take you, and I meant it. And Hermione can come too if you want another girls opinion."

"That's why I love you so much," Ginny said, kissing Draco back. "I'm gonna go and take a bubble bath. My back is killing me."

"Want company? I can give you a back massage if you like," Draco said. Ginny smiled broadly and nodded.

Meanwhile, down in the common room, Harry and Hermione were just sitting on the couch talking. Hermione was still upset about Ron's death, but she was coping pretty well.

"You know Harry, I think it's time that I continued with my life and moved on. I know Ron wouldn't want me to stop living life. He would want me to have fun," Hermione said. Harry nodded, understandingly, followed by a moment of awkward silence. To break the silence, Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione. He put his hand around her neck and tipped her head back slightly, but she pulled away.

"Why'd you do that Harry?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"I thought you said that you wanted to move on," Harry responded.

"I did, but I meant with life in general. I'm not ready for another relationship right now. Emotionally I'm not," Hermione said. "Although it was kinda nice. It's been a long time since I've kissed anyone."

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I assumed that you meant you wanted another relationship. I'm really, really sorry. It seems like I just took advantage of you…wait, you said that you liked it?"

Hermione nodded, "But I'm not emotionally ready for a relationship right now."

"Well, we can take things slow if you want to. I definetly wouldn't want you to feel like you're being rushed," Harry said.

"I'll have to think about it, Harry," Hermione said. She knew that Ron wouldn't mind her going out with Harry. He would want her to be happy, even if it means that she was going out with their best friend. She knew that she would be happy with Harry; he was a fun guy to be around and he was so sweet and understanding. Harry snapped her out of her thoughts by taking her hand and squeezing it gently, then letting go.

"I'll let you sleep on it and we can talk about it in the morning," Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

"Ok, I'll let you know first thing in the morning, but I think I'm gonna go upstairs. I have a few letters that I wanna write," Hermione responded and smiled back. Harry quickly kissed her on the cheek before he left to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

As she was writing her letters, one to Mrs. Weasley and one to her mum, her mind couldn't help but wander back to when Harry kissed her and how sweet it was. She knew that she cared for him deeply as a friend, but didn't know if she could love him as more, and she definetly didn't want to ruin the friendship that they shared for almost 7 years now.

After send her letters by owl and thinking some more about what she would do, see decided that she should just go for it. She doubted that something as trivial as a break-up could ruin her and Harry's friendship so what else did she have to lose? She went to bed that night in anticipation to see Harry the next morning and tell him the good news.

The next morning, Hermione had slept in, which was way out of the norm. When she came downstairs, Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, shocked to see him.

"Well good morning to you too," Harry laughed.

"Good morning," she said, sitting next to him on the couch. She was still in her pajama's because she didn't except anyone to be there. "I've thought about what you asked me yesterday and I've decided that I have nothing to lose, so I might as well go for it."

"Honestly?" Harry asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Yes," Hermione said, leaning in and kissing him to show him that she meant it. He deepened the kiss, and she gently massaged his tongue with hers. He kissed her back. She was a really good kisser. They both pulled away after a few minutes.

"Wow," Harry said.

"What?"

"You're a really good kisser," Harry said, causing Hermione to blush.

"Thanks," she responded. She didn't realize how weird it sounded until after she said it.

"I really wish I could stay here and kiss you some more, but I think I should get at my History of Magic essay. It's due tomorrow and I only have ¼ roll of parchment done. I can't believe Binns asked for a full roll of parchment."  
"Harry, how are you going to write another ¾ roll of parchment on the Salem Witch Trials by tomorrow morning? It took me weeks to get a full roll! And there is a lot of information out there about it," Hermione said, scolding.

"Relax Hermione, I'll get it done. I'll find something to put in it," Harry said, then added, "Is this what I have to look forward to if we start dating? Getting lectures about not having my homework done in advance?" Harry asked, laughing as Hermione playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, I do want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend. And I can't do that if he's doing homework now can I?" She grinned.

"I guess you're right," Harry said, kissing her quickly on the lips once more before saying goodbye and heading upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm getting a lot more reviews for this fic than the other ones.

To reviewer "me", whoever you are…if you are reading this all I can say about your review is if you don't like it, don't read it. This fic is dedicated to someone so I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards and you don't like the content. Plus, I said that it was AU to begin with.

Chapter 9 

Later that day, Ginny walked to Hermione's room to see if she wanted to go shopping with her and Draco tomorrow. Hermione was sitting on her bed, reading a novel (no, it's not a text book lol). Ginny walked in and sat on the bed.

"Whatcha reading?" Ginny asked.

"Forever by Judy Blume. It's a Muggle book that my mum sent me. She said that it was her favorite book when she was growing up. She thought that I would enjoy it," Hermione answered.

"What's it about?"

"Well, it tells you a lot about love and stuff. I guess you could kind of call it a teen romance novel. It's about this girl and she meets a guy at a party. They hit it off and then one thing leads to another. It explains about first time sex and things like that. It's pretty good so far though," Hermione said.

"Cool. Can I read it when you're done?"

"Sure."

"I almost forgot why I came in here. I wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with me and Draco tomorrow. We are going to pick out some baby things and I thought it would be good to have another girls opinion," Ginny said.

"Sure, I'd love to come, but is it ok if Harry came too? Because I told him that I would spend the day with him tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Is there something going on between you two? Seems like you've been getting really close lately. Like more than friendly," Ginny said, looking at Hermione with a grin on her face.

"Well, last night, he kissed me and asked me out," Hermione said.

"Well, what did you say?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I told him that I would think about it and tell him this morning. I decided that I would give it a shot. I mean, what did I have to lose right?"

Ginny made a squeal, similar to that of an over-excited school girl. Hermione looked at her rather funny. She expected a similar reaction, but she did not expect Ginny to get that giddy. "Sorry Hermione," Ginny apologized, noting the expression on Hermione's face. "It's the hormones. But that is great news! Congratulations. I was wondering when you were gonna start dating someone else. I mean, I know that you loved Ron dearly, but it was getting time to move on."

"That's why I said yes to Harry," Hermione said.

"Well, of course he can come with us. He might find it a bit boring because we are shopping for baby things, but if he wants to, the more the merrier!" Ginny said.

"Alright, well I'll mention it to him and I'll let you know what he said," Hermione said.

"Ok, well, we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning I think," Ginny said.

"Alright, see you later Ginny," Hermione said, continuing to read her book as Ginny smiled and walked out. As soon as Ginny had closed the door, she seen Harry walking up the stairs to Hermione's dorm. Harry smiled as he walked past her and she smiled back.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said.

"Hey Gin," Harry replied. "Is Hermione busy?"

"No, she's just reading," Ginny replied.

"How unusual," Harry said causing Ginny to laugh.

"That's what I thought. It's some Muggle book that her mother sent her."

"Well, I shouldn't bother her then," Harry said, starting to head back downstairs.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Ginny said, grinning stupidly.

"I guess she told you about us then?" Harry said, stating a fact more so than asking a question, because the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, we're best friends so of course she told me." Harry just nodded in agreement. Harry knocked on the door as Ginny continued down the stairs and out through the portrait.

"The door's open Ginny," Hermione said, not expecting Harry to be at the door. He opened the door anyway and smiled as Hermione blushed.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I thought you were Ginny, she was just – "

"Yeah, I know. I just seen her leave," Harry said, sitting on Hermione's bed next to her.

"Yeah, she came in to ask me if I wanted to go shopping for baby things with her and Draco tomorrow morning," Hermione said.

"Oh," said Harry, disappointment sounding in his voice. "I thought that we were going to hang out tomorrow. Just the two of us."

"Well, you could come with us and then when we get back here we can spend the rest of the day together then," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, but I was hoping that we could spend the entire day together. You know, have lunch then maybe go into Hogsmeade for a Butterbeer and come back and sit together in front of the fire," Harry said.

"Aww…Harry that's so sweet!" Hermione said. "But I already told Ginny that I would go with her and that I would ask her to see if you wanted to go as well. But we are going first thing tomorrow morning, so I'm sure that we will be back in time to do everything that you planned," Hermione said, trying to convince Harry to go with them.

"Ok, well, if Ginny and Draco aren't ready to come back to the school by 12, can we come back without them?"

"Promise," Hermione said, leaning in and kissing Harry.

The next morning around 8, Harry woke to the feel of soft flesh on his neck. He opened his eyes to see Hermione leaned over him. He smiled up at her.

"Morning," Harry said.

"Morning," Hermione, still in her pajamas, responded. She stopped kissing him after she had gotten the results she wanted. "So, are you still going with me, Ginny and Draco?"

"Aww, why'd you stop?" Harry asked, pouting. Hermione leaned down and kissed him again.

"So, are you going?"

"Yeah. Are they going now?" Harry asked, not wanting to wake up right now.

"In about an hour or so," Hermione responded.

"Good, cause I'm not ready to get up just yet," Harry said, pulling Hermione down on top of his naked chest and pressed their lips together. Hermione then rolled over and laid next to him, one arm draped over his chest, the other one running through Harry's always messy hair. Harry ran a finger down the side of Hermione's face and she blushed; Harry could feel her cheeks getting warm. He leaned in for another kiss. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder as he rested his chin on her head. He closed his eyes and they both were soon fast asleep.

At 8:50, Ginny went to Hermione's room to get her. When she opened the door and didn't see her, she walked down to the common room, figuring that she was down there. When there was no sign of Hermione, Ginny came to the conclusion that Hermione must have went up to Gryffindor Tower to get Harry. Ginny walked up the many flights of stairs to the tower and told the Fat Lady the password. When she entered, she seen Neville on his way up to the boys dorm.

"Hey Neville," Ginny called out to him, out of breath.

"Hey Ginny," Neville responded, walking over to her. "You seem tired."

"I never realized how many stairs are in this place until now," Ginny said, panting slightly. "Neville, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is," Neville said, sounding a bit frightened.

"Don't worry Neville. I only want you to see if Hermione and Harry are in the boys dorm and if they are, could you tell them that me and Draco are ready to go."

"Oh, sure," Neville said, sounding relieved. He walked upstairs and seen the couple laying on Harry's bed. They had neglected to close the curtain on the bed, leaving their present position visible to anyone that walked in the room. Neville, who didn't know that Hermione and Harry were dating, walked nervously over and tapped Hermione (who was nearest him) on the shoulder. She turned to fast him.

"Oh, hey Neville," she said, smiling.

"Umm…Ginny is downstairs and umm…she wanted me to tell you th…that her and Draco are rea…ready to go," Neville said.

"Shit," Hermione said, looking back at Harry, who was still asleep. "Thanks Neville. Tell Ginny that we'll be right down." Neville nodded in understanding and walked back downstairs, grabbing his cloak (the reason he was going to the dorm in the first place) as he walked out the door. Hermione shook Harry. Harry immediately looked at her.

"Well, that was a much more unpleasant wake up call," Harry said, grinning.

"Harry, Ginny and Draco are ready and we are just waking up," Hermione said. "God, I'm not dressed or anything"

"Me either," Harry said. "Well, we could always shower together to save on time."

"Nice try Harry," Hermione said. "But I already showered earlier this morning, so I'm gonna run and get dressed while you get ready and I'll meet you down by the entrance in 20 minutes?"

"Alright," Harry said, fusing through his drawer and hauled out some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione went up to her room and changed into a pair of hip hugger blue flare jeans and a blue t-shirt with a bright yellow baby chick on the front. She applied a small bit of cover up and foundation along with some black eyeliner and pale blue eyeshadow. She brushed out her curly brown locks and tied it back in a half ponytail. She looked herself over once more in the mirror. She then put on her winter jacket, scarf, gloves and a hat before walking down to the entrance. She had met up with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room and told her that they would meet in the entrance of Hogwarts.

When Hermione had got there, Ginny and Draco were there, but Harry was no where to be found.

"I guess Harry is still getting ready?" Ginny asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Guess so. Want me to go up and get him? His gotta be ready soon," Hermione suggested.

"Nope, he's coming now," Ginny said, looking straight ahead. Since Hermione's back was facing the stairs, she didn't see Harry walking towards them. Harry was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, loose around the hips (like all guys wear them, lol) and a black Ramones t-shirt, covered by a black hoodie. He was also sporting his Gryffindor scarf along with gloves and a hat.

"Hey babe," Harry said, walking over to Hermione and sneaking his arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips briefly, but passionately.

She responded with a smile and a quiet "hey," before they left the warmth of the castle and stepped out into the cold, harsh February wind. Once in Hogsmeade, the four teens ran to the comfort of Honeydukes. Draco went up to the bar and ordered four Butterbeer while everyone else got a table.

"I never knew that Hogsmeade had stores that sold baby supplies," Harry said. "I mean, I assumed you would have to go to Muggle London for this kind of thing."

"I thought we would too, until my mum told me about a few stores here in Hogsmeade. So that saves us some time, and some unhealthy Apparation for me," Ginny said, patting her stomach. Draco returned to the table a few minutes later carrying three Butterbeer and a glass of cola.

"I remembered that if you are pregnant, you shouldn't have any form of alcohol, and I think Butterbeers have, even though very little, alcohol in them so I just got you a soda instead," Draco said.

"That was thoughtful of you Draco. Thanks," Ginny said, taking her soda and drinking from her glass.

"So, you have it all set that the stuff will go sent to the Burrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to mum and she has everything set for me. All I have to do is tell them the address," Ginny said. There was a few minutes silence as everyone finished off their drinks.

"So, where to first?" Draco asked, taking the last sip of his Butterbeer.

"Well, I think cribs and stuff first because I'll probably be the longest time on clothes," Ginny said.

Draco nodded and paid for their drinks before leaving and once again venturing into the cold wind. The followed the road to the very end of Hogsmeade where the baby shops were located.

"No wonder I've never seen these places before. I've never been this far into Hogsmeade," Ginny said.

"I know what you mean. They are a long way away," Hermione agreed.

As they entered the crib shop, Ginny looked around in astonishment. She had no idea that there were so many different types of cribs and accessories to choose from. After looking at each crib, Ginny finally decided on a light oak colored crib with Winnie the Pooh accessories (but accessories, I mean bumper pads and blankets and stuff that goes with a crib).

After a two hours, Ginny had all the basics that she would need. All she had left was clothes.

"Oh no," Ginny said, looking at a really cute pink dress.

"What's the matter," Draco asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I dunno if I'm having a boy or a girl so I don't know what kind of clothes to buy," Ginny complained.

"Well, you could always buy cute clothes for both genders and once you have the baby, you could always use magic to change the other clothes," Hermione suggested.

"Good idea," Ginny said, taking the dress off the rack. Hermione and Ginny walked around the shop, oogling over different outfits as Harry and Draco tried to stay out of their way. From time to time, Ginny or Hermione would ask Draco or Harry for their opinions, which they gladly gave. 3 hours and 20 shopping bags later, Ginny was ready to go.

Though Hermione had promised Harry that they would go back to the school at 12 o'clock and it was well after 12 now, Harry hadn't bothered to ask Hermione to leave. She had looked like she was having too much fun. So Harry just hung back with Draco as the two girls finished their shopping. The smile that was glazed on Hermione's face as she helped Ginny was indescribable. Perfect to Harry. It was beginning to give Harry the opinion that Hermione wanted a baby of her own. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Woah Gin," said Harry, noticing exactly how many bags she had. "Are you sure you have enough clothes?" Harry laughed and Ginny laughed as well.

"I wanna be prepared Harry," Ginny responded. "Besides, you can never have too much clothes."

"Well, we should get back to the castle before it gets too late," Hermione said. She gave Harry a quick smile, which he returned.

"Yes, definetly," Draco agreed.

As they went outside, they noticed that the wind had settled down slightly, so it wasn't as bad walking back to the school. When they arrived back in the comfort of the school, Ginny and Draco went directly up to Draco's room. Harry told Hermione that he would meet her in the Head dorm in 15 minutes because he needed to drop off his jacket and things, but Hermione had agreed to go with him.

"So, are our plans still going ahead?" Hermione asked. She was sitting on Harry's bed, watching him hang up his wet clothes.

"Only if you still want them too," Harry said, looking at her. Hermione nodded and smiled, to which Harry responded with a kiss. Once Harry had gotten out of his winter clothes, he and Hermione walked, hand in hand, back down to the Head dorms.

"I'm gonna go and change into warmer clothes," Hermione said as Harry sat down on the couch in the common room. "And I'll also tell Ginny and Draco what we are gonna be doing this afternoon, though I doubt that they will come downstairs anyway." Harry nodded his head in approval as Hermione disappeared into her bedroom. Harry couldn't help but think about the way Hermione had acted in the shop earlier that day. He reminded himself to ask her, even though he somewhat feared her answer.

Hermione came downstairs 10 minutes later wearing a pair of purple flannel pajama pants and a light blue tanktop. She was carrying a blanket in one hand and her wand in the other.

"I told Draco and Ginny about our plans and they said that they probably wouldn't be downstairs anyway," Hermione told Harry. She noticed Harry looking at her oddly, so she added, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to put on pajamas. I mean, when you said that you were going to put on something warmer, I just, I dunno, wasn't expecting pajamas," Harry said. "But they look great on you," he added.

"I brought us down a blanket," Hermione stated.

"I noticed," Harry responded. Harry slid off the couch and sat on the floor. Since the couch was near the fire, he was sitting pretty much in front of it. Hermione sat down next to him and draped the blanket around her back. She didn't think Harry would need the blanket since he was still fully dressed. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione, I have to ask you something," Harry said.

"Sure, what is it Harry?"

"Do you want to have a baby?" Harry asked. Only after he said it did he realize how bad it actually sounded. It definitely sounded better in his head.

"Harry, don't you think that you are moving a bit too fast," Hermione asked, looking taken aback.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is that when you and Ginny were shopping earlier, it seemed like you were having so much fun. And it also seemed like you wished it was you that was having the baby," Harry said.

Hermione understood what he meant. "Harry, I was having fun shopping with Ginny for baby things, but I am far from ready to have my own child. I would not want to be in Ginny's position right now, and though I don't fully agree with her decision to keep the baby, I will support her. So no Harry, I do not want a baby right now. In the future, I'd love to be a mum, but not at 17 years old."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. I was hoping you didn't," Harry said. His statement was followed by an awkward silence. "You know, I still remember the day that you told me that you and Ron were dating. I was so jealous that he won you over. I wanted to hex Ron on the spot, but I knew that I couldn't end my friendship with Ron because you guys were seeing each other. I just sat and watched as you two grew closer together. I knew then that I would never have you, even though I still did want you to be mine. I knew that you loved him so much. I never dreamed that this would be the way that we would end up going out," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione snuggled up closer to Harry. "Harry, I never knew that you liked me for so long. And you're right, I loved Ron with all my heart. But things happen; life can't be perfect and people have to change eventually. There was always room for you in my heart," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you have to stop that," Harry said, laughing slightly. Hermione looked totally bewildered."Stop what?"

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you," Harry responded. Hermione leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You mean like that?" Hermione asked, smiling up at the raven-haired boy.

"Mmmhmm, exactly like that," Harry said, leaning in for another kiss. He deepened the kiss this time, their tongues feeling, tasting, exploring the other's mouth. Harry placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back as he began to kiss her neck like she was doing to him earlier that morning.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned. "I didn't know how good that actually felt."

Harry stopped kissing her neck and brought his lips back up to meet hers for another quick kiss before pulling away.

"I love you 'Mione," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione said. And it was true, she did love Harry.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"A little. Why?"

As if he was expecting this answer, Harry took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist, a picnic basket appeared in front of them. It was no picnic in the park, but it was so cute and romantic. Hermione thought that she would cry.

"Harry, this is so cute," Hermione said.

"It was nothing. And besides, if we didn't have something to eat here, we'd need to go down to the Great Hall which would mean having to leave here. And honestly Hermione, this is the most comfortable that I've been in a while," Harry said, earnestly.

"Aww," Hermione said.

"I could stay here with you forever," Harry said.

"Now you're the one making me want to kiss you," Hermione said, not hesitating to plant a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Remind me to never share a bed with you," Harry said to Hermione.

"Why not? Am I not a good cuddler?"

"No, you're a great cuddler, but you're a major blanket hog," Harry said, laughing as Hermione playfully punched his arm.

"I didn't know you found it cold," Hermione said, offering Harry some of the blankets. She re-adjusted it so that it fully covered the both of them, which didn't prove difficult since they were cuddled together pretty closely. They ate the "picnic" and continued to cuddle in front of the fire, talking about nothing in particular or of great importance.

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter up! And this one is long! GO ME! LOL. As always, read and review and I hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **As normal, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so don't sue me. This is just me letting my imagination run wild and free.

**Dedication: **I am dedicating this fic to Amanda. Hope ya like it.

**Warnings: **This fic contains some things that may be graphic to some people. No slash that I know of at the moment, but I might end up putting some in later on.

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm getting a lot more reviews for this fic than the other ones. Wow! I can't believe I am on Chapter 10 already! Also, this chapter starts near the end of Ginny's 8th month of pregnancy.

**Chapter 10**

"DRACO!"

Ginny was sitting on Draco's bed in his dorm, clutching her stomach. Draco, who was in the shower when Ginny called out to him, quickly got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He ran out to his room and seen Ginny clutching her stomach.

"Gin what's wrong?"  
Hermione and Harry, who had been downstairs and heard Ginny scream, ran upstairs to see what was wrong. The opened the door and seen Draco, in only a towel, looking around frantically for his shirt. Hermione pointed to the bed where Draco's shirt was laying in clear view.

"Draco, it's time." That was all Ginny had to say. Draco quickly changed into his clothes and grabbed Ginny's bag that she had previously packed. Hermione took the bag from Draco and told him to help Ginny. So Draco helped Ginny down over the stairs. They quickly got to the hospital wing. Harry had ran ahead to get tell Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey gently laid Ginny on a bed in the wing, and propped her head on some pillows to make her more comfortable.

"Mrs. Weasley, has your water broken yet?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No, but the contractions are 5 minutes apart," Ginny said, proving that she obviously knew what she was doing.

"Ok, well, I just need to see how far dilated you are and we can go from there. So I'm gonna ask you to put on one of the hospital robes to make it easier on you. We will leave until you have changed, but only one person is permitted in the room while you are in labor," Madame Pomfrey said. "And since, sadly, the father isn't with us anymore, I have to know who you want to be in the delivery room with you."

"Draco," Ginny said. Draco stepped forward and took her hand as another contraction hit and Ginny gripped his hand with extreme strength. He felt like his hand had just been crushed in a vice. As the contractions stopped, she loosened her grip and he soothingly rubbed his hand. "I'm sorry baby, I can't help it."

5 minutes later, another contraction hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. She grabbed Draco's hand again and squeezed it so hard that he let out a loud scream.

"FUCK!" Draco swore loudly. Hermione and Harry, who were sitting outside of the hospital wing waiting to be let inside had heard this and were tempted to go and see what was wrong. Then, remembering the event from earlier, Hermione explained to Harry that Ginny was having more contractions and Harry just nodded his head in agreement.

2 hours later, Ginny still hadn't delivered her baby. Hermione and Harry were still sitting outside, anxiously waiting. Harry stuck his head in around the door (which Madame Pomfrey had opened) and asked if they were allowed to come in yet. Madame Pomfrey told him that Ginny was still not dilated enough to give birth so they were allowed to come in and wait with her, but as soon as she was dilated enough, they were to leave right away. They both agreed and went over to the bed that Ginny was laying in.

"How are you feeling Ginny," Hermione asked.

"Like hell. One minute I'm sweating, the next minute I'm freezing, my back is killing me and if this baby doesn't soon be born, I'll probably pass out," Ginny said, exasperated.

"And you thought that I wanted to have a baby," Hermione said, looking at Harry. Harry laughed innocently.

"How much longer do you think it should take before you can start to push?" Hermione asked.

"Madame Pomfrey thinks I should be at least another hour. You guys should go on upstairs to the common room and I will send Draco up for you when the baby is born. You guys will probably get bored sitting outside waiting."

"Well, Madame Pomfrey said that we could come in and wait until you were ready to push and then we had to leave. So I think we should be good," Harry said, wanting to get in on the conversation. Hermione looked over at Draco.

"And how are you holding up through all of this?"

"My hand feels like it's gonna fall off. I'm anxious as hell, and it's not even my baby!" Draco responded.

"I think it's sweet Draco. Not all guys would act the way you are. I mean, I know a lot of guys who, if their girlfriend was pregnant for someone else, they would up and leave them in a second," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand and squeezing it.

"Well, I'm not most guys and I love Ginny too much to leave her over something like that. I mean, it happened accidentally." Draco leaned down and wiped Ginny forehead with a cold cloth and then kissed her briefly, causing her to smile.

Every so often, Madame Pomfrey would come in to see how much farther Ginny was dilated. After about 90 minutes, Madame Pomfrey announced that Ginny was fully dilated and ready to push. Hermione and Harry both wished Ginny good luck and left to resume their seats outside the hospital wing.

Inside the hospital wing, Ginny was having a lot of trouble pushing. She kept trying, but no matter how hard she tried, the baby did not seem to want to come out.

"This baby is never going to come out," Ginny said, frustrated after her 10th time pushing. She fell back on the pillows behind her, her face red.

"Just give it time Mrs. Weasley. These sorts of things always take time, but it's all worth it in the end, trust me. I've seen a lot of girls in your position and the smiles on their faces after birth is priceless," Madame Pomfrey said, trying to encourage Ginny to keep pushing.

After another hour of pushing, Ginny finally pushed hard enough, and gave birth to a baby girl. Draco was so amazed and excited that he ran out to the hall yelling, "It's a girl! It's a girl!" Madame Pomfrey quickly wrapped up the baby, but she didn't hand the baby to Ginny right away. As Draco, Harry and Hermione entered the hospital wing, they hear Ginny's horrified voice say, "How come she isn't crying?"

"Now Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," said Madame Pomfrey. As Harry and the others got closer they seen Madame Pomfrey take a wrapped bundle and bring it to a back room, leaving Ginny laying in bed, confused as to why her baby didn't cry. All babies were supposed to cry when they were first born. Ginny immediately broke down and started to cry. Draco quickly went over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Draco asked. Those words were so familiar since he had found himself asking her that so often lately.

"The baby. She didn't cry when she was born. All babies are supposed to cry when they are first born; if they don't, there's generally something wrong with the baby, like they may be deaf or have something wrong with their lungs. I don't want my baby to have something wrong Draco. I just don't," Ginny sobbed into his shoulder.

Draco patted her back. "Madame Pomfrey will take care of her. I'm sure there's nothing wrong."

"It's because of who the baby is for. If I didn't get knocked up by my brother, this wouldn't be happening to my baby."  
Madame Pomfrey walked out carrying the wrapped bundle in her arms, and the bundle was crying softly.

"She's crying!" Ginny exclaimed as Madame Pomfrey handed Ginny the baby. "She's beautiful! She looks just like Ron. And she has red hair, though there wasn't much doubt about that one," Ginny said, laughing.

"Mrs. Weasley, may I please have a word with you alone about your baby?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"It's ok. You can just tell me. Since it's about the baby, I think Draco should hear it anyway since he will be taking over the fathering role in the baby's life since Ron is no longer here to do so," Ginny said, smiling down at the beautiful little girl in her arms. She was amazed at how she had just given birth to another human being.

"Well, I have discovered that the reason your baby didn't cry is because she is slightly deaf in her right ear," Madame Pomfrey said seriously. Noticing the sadness coming to Ginny's face, Madame Pomfrey continued. "It's nothing extremely serious. I'm not expecting it to become any worst than it is now. And as you can tell, she is a quiet crier. That means that you will have to keep an ear to her so that you will hear her cry."

"Is there anything else wrong? I mean, I've heard of other babies that were deformed and had many other disabilities because the parents were related," Ginny asked, expecting to hear more bad news.

"As a matter of fact," Madame Pomfrey started, and Ginny felt a knot in her throat. "That is the only thing that I have diagnosed to be wrong, but learning disabilities and certain other disabilities are undetectable at birth. If you wish though, I could keep tabs on her and monitor her health to let you know if any other problems arise. All you would have to do would be bring her in once a week so we can detect anything else early on in the game."

"Alright. I'll do that," Ginny said.

"I just have a few questions to ask you for her birth certificate," Madame Pomfrey said, standing next to Ginny. "What's her name going to be? First, middle and last."

"Oh no, I never thought of that. I was so certain that I was going to have a boy that I didn't think of any girl names. I wanted a boy so I could name him after Ron, but you can't name a girl Ronald," Ginny said, sighing.

"Well, maybe you could name her Veronica. Then Ron could be her nickname. There is a girl who lives by me named Veronica and everyone calls her Ron," Hermione suggested.

"Good idea Hermione. You're a genius," Ginny said. Hermione blushed.

"Ok, middle name?" Madame Pomfrey asked, jotting down Veronica on the little card she was holding.

"Umm, Draco did you wanna pick a middle name?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. How about Stacie?"

"I love it. Veronica Stacey Weasley. Perfect," Ginny said, looking down once again at the bundle in her arms.

A/N: New chappie up! YAY! Sorry it took so long, but I've been enjoying my time off work. Read and review. Next chapter should be up soon.


	11. Author's Note

Ok, I know that I said I would have another chapter up soon, but I've decided to stop my fic there. I'm having major writer's block and I'm kinda bored with it. I'll probably start writing another one, but I'm stopping this one.

Much love 3


End file.
